From the Deep Sea
by Xengo
Summary: When a something goes wrong on Aquas, the Star Fox team is called in to investigate. What follows is quite the adventure for everyone involved.
And now for something completely different!

I've always wanted to write a classic-type adventure story for Star Fox. Star Fox is the kind of series that could be adapted into adventure novels or a cartoon series or anime, and be successful, if Nintendo were to take the risk. Considering Nintendo's deal recent with Disney, though...well, you never know!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece. Now that this is out, it's back Walk with You. Hopefully that chapter won't take centuries to put out. God bless and have a great day, everyone! Be safe!

* * *

Storms on the Aquian Ocean were nothing new. Any sailor who wanted to have any credit to his name boasted about having lived through at least one. The more spirited sailors talked about living through titanic swells and waterspouts that would terrify any lesser seamen. For the Aquian tanker ship _Goliath_ , the largest Aquian ship ever built, the storm is was currently weathering was nothing to write home about.

But that night, amidst the waves and rain, it wasn't the storm that was on the sailors minds. No one on deck spoke outside of relaying orders. It was a quiet, tense night, and none of the Aquian sailors wanted to make small talk.

They were being hunted by something. And what could be hunting them was the man point of conversation in the ship's bridge.

The Goliath's captain was an old sea toad named Walter Napolis. The _Goliath_ had been his ship for a long time, and during that time he'd faced many a challenge, be it pirates or military. The situation presented to him on this stormy night was something new.

"Is it still on radar?" he asked his first mate, another toad named Philip.

"It is; it just showed up again after disappearing for the umpteenth time," said Philip, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this thing knows what radar is, and is messing with us."

"Maybe it does know," said the captain gravely.

"You can't be serious," said Philip.

"You never know what the sea can throw at you," said Napolis. "What I have before me is something that is actually alluding our radar and seemingly messing with us. I'm not going to rule that out."

"Marine Biologist around Lylat haven't noted any sea life that could be that intelligent," said Philip, sounding much more high-strung.

"I'm just looking at what's happening in front of us," said Napolis. "As a captain, my job is also to be observant."

Philip didn't reply.

Napolis reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette. A bad habit, he knew, but something that at least could help the nerves.

"Sir?" said one of the navigators, "you need to look at this."

"Oh, what now?" Philip said darkly. Napolis shot him a look before coming over to the navigators station. "What's the situation?" he asked politely.

"Sir," said the navigator, a young frog. "Well, whatever's chasing us is driving us towards...well..."

The young man pointed towards his screen.

Captain Napolis stared at the computer screen, showing a large map of the Aquian Ocean. His eyes widened slightly, and he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Oh no," he whispered.

* * *

The atmosphere in the media room of the Great Fox was tense. Emotions were high, and the two figures sitting in front of the TV were rapt with concentration. It was a hollowed tradition. A round of a fighting game between the pilots, a true test of skill. And as the final round ended, the room erupted in cheers and angry bird noises.

"How can you be this good?" Falco yelled at Fox. "I never see you practice. But here you are, bodying everyone like this is the only thing ya do in life."

Fox shrugged. "Krystal can tell you," he replied, smirking and leaning back into the sofa the team was sitting on.

"Fox practices in the evenings," said Krystal, also smiling after kissing Fox on the cheek. "Some nights when we meet up, he either teaches me a little or I watch him practice."

"Evidently those small practice sessions are extremely productive," said Slippy. "Fox managed to get a perfect round off of you. Ah well, third place is nice, I guess."

"You mean second best loser?" Falco grumbled.

"Why did I say that?" said Slippy. "I should have known you would take that away from me."

"I've been getting better," said Krystal, patting Slippy on the head. "And you gave me a good fight, Slip."

"At least a whooped you as always, Blueness," said Falco, still frowning and crossing his arms. "Maybe if you were actually good-"

"Manage the salt, birdbrain," said Fox.

"Seriously," said Krystal, also giving Falco a look. "We all had fun, didn't we?"

"...yeah, I guess we did," said Falco, sighing. "Ah well. Next time, Foxy. Next time."

The mood settled down, and so the team talked more about their fun night and relaxed, until Fox's wristComm beeped. His brow furrowed after he read the message sent to him.

"Looks like we got a mission, guys," said Fox. "Peppy want's to meet us on Aquas. The capital, too."

"No briefing?" Krystal asked, twitching an ear. "Usually he goes over what's going on before we meet up with him."

"Not this time, and that gives me a bad feeling," said Slippy.

Fox looked at his friend sympathetically. "Don't worry Slipp. If it were something major, Peppy wouldn't have contacted me through a text message. But we will make our way there on the double."

"Good," said Slippy, sighing. "It's been a while since I've been home anyway."

* * *

It didn't take long for the Great Fox to arrive in Aquaian orbit. It was a job on short notice, which made the team more nervous than usual. Once they saw that the planet wasn't in flames or under duress by some random and massive enemy, they calmed considerably. Once they received coordinates of where to land, the mood stiffened again.

"The Admiralty building," Slippy muttered. "Fox, that's the administrative head quarters for the entire Aquian Navy.

"No pressure, everyone," said Falco. "Just meeting the big wigs in charge."

"We should leave you behind Falco," said Krystal, smiling playfully at the pheasant. "Goodness knows you aren't too good at meetings like this."

"Very funny," said Falco. "It's why we leave most of the talking to Fox."

The Great Fox entered the planet's atmosphere, and eventually came in for docking at the dry dock closest to the Admiralty Building. Peppy was there to greet them when they disembarked.

"Let's go, everyone," said Peppy. "I can explain things along the way."

The news from Peppy told them why the call had been so sudden. The Aquian Navy lost an asset to their forces, and even Peppy didn't look know exactly what that meant.

"They want all of us present for the first briefing," said Peppy. "Don't worry, everything checks out. The Fleet Admiral and I are on good terms, but even then the administration wasn't too happy about calling in mercenary help for this job."

"Any idea why?" Fox asked.

"No. We'll just have to see," Peppy answered.

The journey through the Admiralty Building to their meeting place was brief. Up an elevator, down a hallway, and there they all were, standing in front of the double wooden doors of the building's main briefing room.

"How many big wigs are there?" Falco asked.

"You're guess is at good as mine. Just let me and Fox do most of the talking," said Peppy.

Peppy opened the door. And to the surprise of the whole party, only two people waited for them inside, sitting on the far side of the rooms long, ornately carved wooden table.

Both men were toads. The first one they all noticed wore the trappings of Naval Command. He wore a white double-breasted coat, pinned with captains bars and other medals. He was large in stature, tall looking, with wise-looking grey eyes and a level gaze. The authoritarian air was clear as day.

The man seated to his right regarded the team with less grace; his gaze was suspicious. He was a thin and short toad, wearing a form-fitting suit and tie. On the fingers of his folded hands were two gold rings, one with a sapphire and the other with a diamond.

"General Hare," said the Naval toad, "thank you for calling in the team so quickly. The short notice for this was necessary, as you know."

"My pleasure, Fleet Admiral," said Peppy. "Star Fox, allow me to introduce you to Fleet Admiral Alexander. He is your client. And…I'm sorry, I don't know you, sir," he said to the other toad.

The toad regarded him stoically. "Mr. Nantucket. And that's all you'll get," he said.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Sit down, all of you," said the Fleet Admiral, with the hint of an apologetic gaze. "We have plenty to discuss."

And so everyone did sit down.

"I'll begin this bluntly," said the Fleet Admiral. "A day ago we lost contact with the _Goliath_ , the largest ship on Aquas, and the largest ship in Aquian history to ever be constructed by our shipwrights."

"What!?" said Slippy, standing up. "No way! The _Goliath_ is gone?"

"Missing," said Mr. Nantucket harshly.

"Indeed," said the Fleet Admiral. "The _Goliath_ 's last shipping assignment was to the Reef City of Concord. We didn't call in for help immediately, as we thought that the Goliath had merely run into a hiccup with its communications. So we waited. Until we could wait no longer, and that's when you were called in."

"So a search-and-rescue operation then," said Krystal, rubbing her chin.

"Where was the ships last known location?" Fox asked.

"I'm glad you asked," said Alexander. "That was our first impulse, to launch an operation on our own based on the ships last known coordinates. However...well, let me just show you."

The Fleet Admiral reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small silver ball-a portable holographic projector. He clicked a switch on the ball and set it on the table. The projector promptly came to life, showing a large hologram of Aquas. After some voice commands, the holographic projection was zoomed in to closely view a patch of ocean.

"We," said the Fleet Admiral, "are here. Just as a point of reference."

A while dot appeared on the hologram.

'The last known coordinates of the _Goliath_ , according to GPS, are here," said the Admiral.

Another white dot appeared. They team stared at the coordinates together, and Slippy was the first to break the silence.

"What?" he said. "That...that can't be right."

"You are an Aquian, Mister Toad," said the Fleet Admiral grimly. "You know what those coordinates mean. And we checked this data twice over."

"Hm?" said Krystal. "What about those coordinates?"

"Those coordinates," began Fox, also sounding grim, "are just on the northern boarder of the Nereid Triangle."

"The most dangerous patch of sea on the entire planet," said Mr. Nantucket.

"Ah," said Krystal. "I've heard Slippy mention it in passing, but I never asked. What's so dangerous about it?"

"It's the site of many a sudden disappearance of both ships and aircraft," said Alexander. "THE ship's graveyard of Aquas. Historically, around 30 ships have vanished into that patch of ocean, and no right-minded Aquian mariner would ever go without 50 miles of its boarders. I don't consider myself a very superstitious person, but I've pledged never to go near that place."

"We even learned about it at the Cornerian Flight Academy," said Falco. "A small footnote, sure, but it's the spookiest place in Lylat."

"Why would the _Goliath_ 's captain go near it?" Slippy asked.

"We have no idea," said Mr. Nantucket. "Captian Napolis is an excellent man of the sea. He'd never sail towards it willingly. Which makes those last known coordinates all the more bewildering."

"Did he ever radio in a reason as to why they were headed that way?" Asked Fox.

"That's another complication," said Fleet Admiral Alexander. "The ship didn't radio in at all past a certain point the day it disappeared. We assumed that there was a problem with the comm system, and that they were working on fixing it. That problem prevents us from knowing anything more then what we know now."

"Any guesses as to why they were headed towards the triangle?" asked Fox.

"Maybe some Pirates showed up and that had to flee, and headed in that direction," said Falco. "Or there was mutiny."

"Ridiculous," said Mr. Nantucket. "The Goliath is not only massive. It's armed. No pirate vessel could take the ship down, not without a massive fleet. And if there was such a pirate fleet of that size, we would have known already. Pure and simple. And mutiny is also ridiculous, as Mr. Napolis was one of the most well-liked captains in the navy. He wasn't without enemies, but I've met the men who worked under him. They adored him."

"I'm just saying..." said Falco, holding his hands up.

"You're guesses are easily dismissible. So perhaps you should be quiet from now on, unless you have anything more intelligent to say."

Falco's entire body tensed, as did the bodies of the other team members. Fox crossed his arms.

"I don't take kindly to my team being insulted," said Fox.

"Don't talk to me like that, you mercenary-" began Mr. Nantucket.

"Mr. Nantucket, you will calm down or I will remove you from the room," said Fleet Admiral Alexander.

The toad grumbled, and sighed.

"The uncertainty of the situation," continued the Fleet Admiral once the mood had settled, "is why I have called in your help. I'll be honest and say I wanted this originally kept in-house, but those men and that ship need to be found. I need you help, Star Fox. Will you give it to us?"

Despite the remark from Nantuckett, there was only one answer on Fox's mind.

"Yes sir," he said. "We will be glad to help."

"I suppose this meeting is over?" Mr. Nantucket said grimly.

"Yes," said the Fleet Admiral. "We will begin our search operations tomorrow. Is that agreeable?"

Fox nodded.

"Excellent," said the Fleet Admiral, smiling and reaching across the table to shake Fox's hand. "You have no idea what kind of service your doing for Aquas."

* * *

"You have no idea how happy I am to be out of that room," said Krystal.

The team had left the meeting room and was in the elevator, moving back to the ground floor. Peppy was still with them.

"Why's that, Krys?" Fox asked.

"The hostility emanating that Nantucket fellow was stifling," replied the blue vixen as she leaned against the wall. "The man does not like us, to put it simply."

"The way he regards mercenaries doesn't do him any favors with me," said Falco. "We ain't a bunch of random mercenaries, we're Star Fox! If it weren't for us this place would be under Andross control, or just another random planet for the Aperoids to eat up."

"The Goliath is a massive asset to Mr. Nantucket's company," said Peppy. "He's nervous about a paramilitary unit helping in the search."

Krystal played with one of her braids. "So he doesn't trust us," she said.

"Basically," said Peppy.

"The Goliath is really important for Aquas, so all the higher-ups are on edge," said Slippy. "Nothing we can do about it."

"I want all of you to get some rest, after we've checked and double checked our equipment. I'll have ROB run some diagnostics as well. What have you got planned, Peppy?"

"I'll be staying on Aquas. You all may need an advocate while working this job." He gave the team a grandfatherly smile. "And who better than me for that job?"

That got a smile out of the entire team.

* * *

That evening, after running the tests, Fox spent his time in his quarters researching the Goliath. Going into missions with as much intel as possible was important to him.

It really was quite the ship, he found. Massive in size, capable of carrying a massive amount of cargo, had a gigantic crew, and could certainly hold it's own against pirates or other military vessels if need be. It was something for Aquas to be proud of, certainly.

"All eyes are on us," Fox mumbled. What a job.

There was a knock on the door.

"Fox?" said a certain voice. "May I come in?"

Fox smiled. "Sure thing, Krystal."

The blue vixen strolled in, wearing a t-shirt and sweats. Evenings had become Fox's favorite time on the Great Fox, because that meant together time with Krystal in either her room or his. Tonight it would be his room, and they planned to spend it talking and cuddling.

Krystal sat on his bed. "Been looking up info about the Goliath? I've been doing that too."

"She's quite the ship," said Fox.

"Goodness, yes," said Krystal. "I really hope the crew is okay. Do you think they are?"

"I re-educated myself about the Nereid Triangle. Simply put, ships and aircraft go in there, and they don't come out usually. When they do, the crew is gone. But with a ship as large as the Goliath, it just doesn't seem possible that a ship like that could just disappear, or just loose it's crew all of the sudden," said Fox.

"That Triangle seems like quite the region," said Krystal softly.

"Been that way for a long time in Aquas' history. It makes no sense that an experienced captain would sail there," said Fox.

"I made my prayers that we will find it, and her crew," said Krystal resolutely. "I believe we can do it."

Fox stood up from his desk and, while blushing, lay down on his bed. Krystal smiled and cuddled close, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, like he always did while they cuddled and, buried his head in her hair.

"I'm glad you believe like that," said Fox. "Keeps things optimistic around here."

"Well, someone has to," said Krystal.

"True," said Fox, giving her a squeeze. "True."


End file.
